


Gambling

by Sherry_lemon



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_lemon/pseuds/Sherry_lemon
Summary: 俩黑帮大佬（杰森从没当过罗宾。是个黑帮头子。）Jason Todd was never robin. Red Hood and Black Mask are both gangsters. They are enemies but they fuck a lot.





	Gambling

黑面具从不会相信任何人，不过一点点床上的小配合还在接受范围之内。隔着皮质手套摩挲对方手指上的枪茧，平时严严实实用装备包裹住每一寸肌肤的红头罩，此刻慷慨地展示着自己的全部，浑身赤裸被钉在他身下，苍白的皮肤现在染上玫瑰红，献祭一样。耳边听到的也不是含糊冷冰冰的电子音，是带着温热呼吸的呻吟和真切的尖叫。现在是个干掉对方的好机会，右手边的抽屉里摆着上了膛的手枪还有几把尖锐的匕首，这个年轻的，不知天高地厚的挑衅者，他黑暗帝国的撼动者，他此刻的心头大患。可他自认为以为一位家教良好的贵族是不会允许把腥臭的血浆洒在自己的床上，更何况在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之间。

他伸手抚上身下人的脖颈，轻轻施力，感受年轻健康的脉搏每一次有力的跳动，对方迷离的眼神瞬间变得尖锐起来，此刻缠在他腰间健壮的大腿，也能毫不留情的扭断他的颈椎。于是他抬起手拉开面具上的拉链，安抚性地用舌头轻轻滑过对方脸上的淤青。

除了那些被烧了的货物，这个该死的小混蛋上星期还毁掉了他很喜欢的那套丝绒西装，一个交易被破坏愤怒的红头罩，冲过来和他对峙，接着毫无征兆直接抬手就是一枪，挨在身边那个喽啰的脑浆混着火药的味道崩他了一身，像是呕吐物一样的东西黏在他的口袋巾上，令他反胃，只能全部扔掉。他也气坏了，随即擦着对方的红脑袋回了一发子弹。

不过再得意洋洋的小狐狸也有被揪住尾巴乖乖塞进笼子的那天，只要猎人耐心足够。  
可眼下这混蛋狐狸还卷走了他一大半的被子，陷在松软的鹅毛枕头里睡得不省人事。

 

第二天早上，黑面具抬头看到一个红色的人影闪出来时叹了一口气，就知道派人放在床上那套材质还算不错的定制西装会再一次被无视掉。

那是一件难看到不行的红色T恤，不太平整，上面还带着明显的压痕，运动短裤下面是双烂大街款式的黑色运动鞋，身上还沾满水汽，有水珠顺着没干的黑色发丝流进领口。

黑面具皱了皱眉头，他是大概永远没法理解现在这些年轻人的糟糕品味。

察觉到面具下不悦的眼神扫过。  
“怎么了，妈妈告诉我去别人家留宿前要带好换洗衣物。”语气足够真诚，只是带上点分不清是讽刺还是调笑。并一屁股坐在对面的位子上，用叉子尖戳起来一颗圣女果咬住，汁水喷出来滴在下巴上。

杰森感到背后鄙夷的目光透过那些蠢兮兮的苍蝇眼罩落在他身上，他知道在这些带着的蠢货眼里他大概看起来像个年轻学生，只是还贷款时选择了出卖屁股而不是在餐厅里端盘子。又走了狗屎运被有钱老板看上。他并不在意这些闲言碎语，毕竟等他们晚上变成尸体时就没这么多奇思妙想了。

用汤匙舀起浓汤，勺子撞在精致的瓷器上，发出刺耳的声响。不管怎么说能看到黑面具拉开拉链再把食物塞进嘴里太有趣了，他愿意永远买头等席位来看这个。

急促的脚步声在背后响起，杰森好奇地转过头。  
“老大，这是红头罩的身份资···”匆匆赶来的手下看到餐厅里的杰森之后噤了声。

杰森轻轻笑了出声，歪着脑袋，挑起眉毛耐心观察桌子对面人的反应。

冷冰冰的面具下传来低沉的笑声。大度的摆了摆手，“没关系，他不是外人，也给他看看好了。”

杰森放松地倚在靠背上，一边舔走手指上沾上的面包屑，一边用干净的那只手抖开那些文件，眼睛随着翻动的纸张转来转去。

“唔···这人看起来长得很帅嘛”男孩把脸贴近一张认真地瞧了瞧，然后转过脸裂开嘴直接将一张红头罩的合成照片放在脸前对着他晃了晃。

男孩嘴里塞满了食物，腮帮子鼓起来，像是某种愚蠢啮齿动物匆匆忙忙把坚果都藏在颊囊里，说话的时候差点喷到手里的文件上。之后杰森随手把文件甩在桌面，略带遗憾地耸耸肩“太复杂了，我看不明白。”

黑面具丝毫没被这个插曲干扰，继续慢条斯理地进食。看着对面的年轻人用叉子在盘子里乱戳一气挑走蔬菜，刀叉残忍的撕扯着盘子里的肉排。还有餐桌礼仪，这孩子需要学习的东西大概太多了。

男孩快速站起身，灌下玻璃杯里最后一点混着果肉的橙汁，顺手抄起来深蓝色餐巾抹了一下嘴边，动作依旧粗鲁。

已经走到门廊下面的年轻人突然侧过身体。  
“我走啦，别忘了晚上放学来接我哦，老爹”语气过分甜腻，然而黑面具实在懒得纠正对方此刻浮夸过头的演技。

背后的双肩背包被塞得满满的，整个鼓起来，甚至没办法好好贴在后背上，黑面具知道那里面没什么用来敲论文的笔记本电脑或者从刚从图书馆借来的硬质包装的厚书，是带着破损粘了泥土和血的装甲，脏兮兮裹成一团的皮衣，还有几把没关保险的大口径枪，突出的弧线那个位置大概就是那个圆溜溜的头罩。

“不见不散啊”男孩最后调皮地眨眨眼睛。

他只是颇为欣赏地盯着对面人的双眼，蓝绿色的玻璃似的眼珠子，对着阳光的时候能看到里面闪着细碎的光。他已经练习过太多次，只需要匕首轻轻一转一定能完整地取出整只眼球，一些简单的消毒防腐处理后，它们可以变成他水晶杯上一个耀眼的装饰，会比那些俗气的宝石好看太多，可以用来在聚会上低调地炫耀下或者仅仅在晚上无聊的时候陪着他喝酒。

不过男孩笑起来的样子倒是很可爱，他忍不住多看了几秒，又犹豫几分，算了，还是等到下次吧。

“路上小心，杰森。”他在面具下笑起来。


End file.
